Wait for me
by Maano
Summary: What if Maya wouldn't have died? -Emaya fic. Also ok to read if you don't watch the show. Side Spoby, Haleb and Ezria, possibly Emison.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so I thought I'd give the Emaya fic thing a shot. This is just a fantasy of how I would've want it to go because I' miss Maya so much and I'm angry they let her die haha. So first chapter is probably familiar, the storyline will change soon though. Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>TO MAYA<strong>

_As soon as soon as Emily heard the sirenes, she knew something was wrong. Her heart stops when an ambulance passes her and her friends, and drives in the direction of Alisons old house. Maya's house._

_She starts walking faster and the girls have troubles keeping up with her. When she gets to Maya's house, it's surrounded by police cars and people. A lot of people._

_In a little town like Rosewood everyone always knows everything. When something excited happens, every single person is there, as is so now._

_But Emily doesn't see all the people, staring at the house and mumbling to eachother. She starts running, passed the barricade and underneath the crime scene lints the police had put up. She can hardly breathe and her heart is beating like crazy. She almost reaches the porch as she sees her mother walking up to her. She stands still and looks at her mom, desperatley waiting for her to explain what the hell is going on._

_Her mother's eyes fill with tears. She looks broken and sad and guilty and Emily hopes with her whole heart that she's not about to say the words Emily has been fearing to hear._

_Finally, her mother speaks. Her voice is silent, like she's not sure how to feel._

_''Honey ..they, they found a body .. they think it's ..Maya ..''_

* * *

><p>''Oh my God Em! Tell us how your holiday was? How many houses have you built? You met any cute giiiirls?" Hanna asks excited.<p>

''I think we finished about five..'' Emily says, with a sour voice. She had gone to a 3rd world country to help built houses, she said it was because it would look good on her college application, but they all knew she just had to take her mind off of everything. And it had worked, when Emily was working on hot summerdays, chopping wood or drawing plans for the houses, she had been able to for a second not think about Maya. But when the sun went under, the feelings came back. The memories of that night, that were like a ghost following her for over four months now..

So she used alcohol as a medecin. When she wasn't working, she was partying, all summer long. After a while her new friends from the workshop even got worried about her, but then she would snap at them how she didn't need them to babysit her, and they would leave her alone.

Emily was glad her friends from her hometown, Hanna, Spencer and Aria hadn't been with her. They would have had a lot more influence on her. And although she knows it wasn't good for her, she needed it. And it helped.

* * *

><p><em>Emily's eyes widen. She doesn't feel a thing. It's like the whole world has suddenly stopped. She wants to scream and run but she can't move.<em>

_Then she feels her heart break in her chest, and that's when she breaks down. That's when the tears come, she knows, she's been here before. One year earlier._

_Same house, same scenario, different girl._

_Spencer, Hanna and Aria come running up to her, and when Emily feels Spencer wrap her arms around her, she feels the tears starting to stream down her face. She screams, and she feels her whole body shaking. If Spencer wouldn't be holding her so tightly, she would fall to the ground on her knees._

_Aria holds Hanna's arm as Hanna wraps her arm around Spencer, who pulls Emily even closer. The girl can't handle seeing Emily so upset, she feels Emily leaning onto her like she thinks she's going to lose her too, and her eyes start to fill with tears._

_For a while, they just stand there, Emily sobbing in Spencer's arms, the two other girls are asked to talk to the police, and when the show is over, the crowd goes home._

* * *

><p>"'I have, almost done everything on my summer list,you know?'' Hanna is way too excited for this late in the night. ''What'd you do?' Aria asks interested, while crossing her legs beneath her on the couch.<p>

''Expending my vocabulary, check! Cooking class with Caleb, check!'' She smiles and makes a sign in the air like she's crossing things of her list.

''Wait, you actually did that?'' Spencer laughs ''Ofcourse! Senior year has to be awesome and I'm prepared!''

Spencer smiles ''To senior year, because we finally made it.''

''We didn't all make it ..'' Emily says quietly.

A silence fills the room and the other girls look down. ''To Maya..'' Emily whispers sadly, yet confirmed.

The girls follow Emily's lead and raise their cup. ''To Maya ..''


	2. Chapter 2

**COOKIES AND SCARFS**

Tomorrow would be the first day of school again. The first day of senior year.

Emily should be excited, which she is, kind of, but it just doesn't feel right. With school and swimming she will have some stuff to focus on, but she still thinks about Maya everyday. -A may be gone, but someone still killed her girlfriend. And she was determend that person was going to pay for it.

Emily is laying in her bed, playing with the red scarf Maya once gave her. She was always so spontanous, she always knew how to surprise Emily, and that's why she loved her so much.

* * *

><p><em>"Hey! I've got something for you!" Emily had just walked outside when Maya comes up to her. She opens her bag and searches in it, before taking out a soft red scarf with little white motives on it. "I saw this, and I thought it was the greatest colour on the planet." she says, as she comes closer to Emily and wraps the scarf around her neck. Emily smiles surprised. "I was right. It's spectaculair." Maya winks.<em>

_"It's.. it's, great. Thanks" Emily smiles. Maya grins back. "I'll catch ya later, kay?" She says, before hugging Emily, smiling again and then walking away._

_Emily turns around and fiddles at the scarf a bit. She can't quite figure out what this all means, and the scary part is, she hasn't decided if she likes it yet._

* * *

><p>As Emily thinks back of the memory, she could slap herself in the face. 'I was such a fool', she thinks. 'She loved me from the first day and I was too scared to even deal with it.'<p>

Emily sits up as her phone rings. It's Hanna.

"Hey Han, what's up?"

"Nothin' much. Can I come over?"

Emily frowns. She's not really in the mood for people. She hasn't been for a couple of months actually.

"I don't know Hanna .."

"Ohw pleease .. I really need help with my outfit for tommorrow. And I brought cookies!"

Emily smiles. "Fine, but don't expect too much clothing advice from me."

"Okay cool, I'm in your driveway so come open the door."

Emily laughs and gets off her bed to walk downstairs. "You're such a weirdo."

She opens the door and there stands Hanna, Gucci sunglasses, high heels and long blonde curls falling over her shoulders. Emily can't deny the fact that she pretty much looks like Alison nowadays. There's not much left of the '_Hefty-Hanna'_ they all knew and loved. But as long as she was happy, it didn't matter to her.

Hanna barges in with the tray of cookies in her hand.

"Uhm, hey?"

"Hey!"

"Where's your outfits?" Emily asks.

"Uh, At home, I don't really need your help Em, I need to talk to you."

Emily frowns "...Oh"

Hanna walks upstairs to Emily's bedroom and notices Maya's scarf laying on the bed. Emily walks in and sees Hanna looking at it. She quickly grabs it and hangs it over a picture of her and Maya in front of her mirror.

"Em .."

Emily turns around to face Hanna, who's watching her with a weird look.

"What..?"

Hanna sits down on the bed and traces her fingers over the place where the scarf was laying. "We're worried about you, Em. It's been over four months now. And we gave you some time because we thought it was going to be fine, that time would..-"

"-Heal? Time doesn't heal, okay?" Emily cuts her off, and Hanna stares at her. "Time.. time can never heals all wounds. It's bullcrap."

"But ..-"

"-It just doesn't! Okay? There are things about time that are just simply not true. It's just like that."

* * *

><p><em>"Hi .." Emily smiles as Maya turns around and notices her. ''I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do right now .. Hug you or, shake hands. I mean, there might be all sorts of security cameras around ..?''<em>

_Emily looks down. _

_''Sorry ..'' Maya begins._

_ ''Don't say that, you have .. every right to be mad at me.'' Emily says._

_''I''m not mad at you ..'' Maya says as she steps closer._

_''I was wrong.'' Emily continues ''I shouldn't have jumped on you about the pictures.''_

_Maya looks up to her ''Is this, about the pictures or ..Is it about the kiss ..?''_

_Emily smiles shyly and shrugs ''I liked the kiss .. but I don't know what that kiss means ..''_

_Maya rolls her eyes and smiles ''You spend .. too much time thinking about what things mean .. a kiss , a picture,.. a scarf ..''_

_Emily looks down ''There's so much going on in my head right now and.. I'm just trying to figure out the right thing to do..''_

_''What do you need?'' Maya asks. ''Right now ..''_

_''A little time .. maybe? Some space? Not just with you but .. with my mom .. with everybody.''_

_Maya nods slowly ''We can get some space here ..It's okay ..'' she says as she looks up at Emily. _

_''Thanks ..''_

_They look at eachother for a couple seconds, before Maya breaks the contact and walks past Emily. ''Goodnight ..''_

* * *

><p>''Uh Em? Are you okay?'' Emily realises she was staring at the picture in front of her mirror, and looks up to Hanna.<p>

''Sometimes, time does help. But it never heals. I should know, I lost someone before.''

Hanna looks down and bites her lip. They had all known Alison's death had been extremely hard for Emily. At the time they didn't know why, but everyone just knew she was broken inside. Later on, they found out it wasn't just Emily who felt sad because her best friend was gone, it was her heart that had been broken too. Emily had been in love with Alison from the start, but she had played her. Broke her heart and healed it again. Over and over and over. And none of the girls had known.

''I know .. I know and I can't say that I know what you're going through, because I don't ..But I'm here for you now .. WE are here for you .. Always. You know that, right?''

Emily nods. ''Yeah, I know.''

''Okay good...So do you want a cookie or nah? 'Cause I'm not gonna eat 'em by myself again!'' Hanna says as she stands up and grabs the cookies. She opens the box and holds in in front of Emily. ''Eat.''

Emily laughs ''How polite..''

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? Also, I changed the title, it's ''Wait for me'' now. So don't get all weird if you see that pop up in your stories ;)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**EGGS AND DREAMS**

Out of the four girls, Emily had always been a bit more closer to Hanna. And Ali, ofcourse, but that was in a different way. Emily is close to the other girls too, but Hanna could somehow always make her laugh. Even though they were completely different, she was always there for her.

''Shouldn't you go home? I don't want your mom to be angry..'' Emily speaks with her mouth full of cookies. She didn't really want Hanna to leave, but nobody wants Miss. Marin angry.

''Nah, my mom's not gonna be home until late. But I'll leave if you want me to ..''

''No ..' Emily smiles ''It's okay.''

Hanna stands up. They had been sitting on the ground, for no particular reason, and Hanna cracks her back and stretches when she's standing up.

''Ouwch! Don't do that. ..'' Emily says with a horrified look.

''Hehehe'' Hanna grins ''Get up! I'm hungry'' she laughs out and she pulls Emily up. ''Hey, you okay? We really need to find you someone to take your mind off of things ..''

Emily looks at Hanna shocked ''What do you mean by that exactly...?'' Hanna was known for always having the craziest plans, so when she had an idea, the girls were always a bit worried.

''Uuuuuhh ... I don't know. You wanna go to a gay bar or something?'' Hanna asks, raising her eyebrows and Emily starts laughing.

''You are such a fool ...'' she laughs out. ''C'mon, I'll get something to eat.'' That got Hanna's attention and she hopped downstairs, behind Emily.

''Oh, hey Hannna. I didn't know you were here?'' Emily's mom asks as they walk into the kitchen.

"'Hey Mss. Fields '' Hanna smiles.

''Oh, hey mom. I'm just grabbing us something to eat, you want something?''

''Oh, no thanks honey, I need to finish these rapports.'' Emily's mother sighs. She started working at the police station recently, and it was more paperwork than she had expected. Everyday she would come home and turn on the computer, work a couple of hours, then eat dinner with her daughter and then go to bed. It wasn't the best situation, but at least they don't have to worry about money when her dad is off to Afghanistan.

Emily grabs two plates and makes some scrambles eggs. She puts the eggs on the plates and turns to face Hanna. ''Salt or pepper?''

Hanna bites her lip like she's making a life-important descision. ''Both.'' She says eventually and Emily laughs ''Kay''

She puts some salt and pepper on the plates and hands them to Hanna as she searches for forks. ''We're upstairs mom.''

''Hmmhmm ..''

The girls go upstairs and sit back down on the ground. Hanna digs in immediatly. ''Wow, you seem hungry'' Emily laughs out.

Hanna looks up ''I told you I was ..'' she mumbles with her mouth full.

After a while they're both finished eating and they had talked a bit more about their holiday.

''It's getting late..I should go.'' Hanna says while getting up from the window seat. Emily follows her lead and leans against the wall while Hanna grabs her stuff.

''Thanks for coming over, Han.''

Hanna looks up ''No problem.'' She smiles.

''I have everything, I think.''

''Okay good, let's go then.''

Emily walks Hanna to the front door and waves as she waĺks off.

She was glad she had friends like Hanna. She, Aria and Spencer were always there for her, she could count on them for whatever she ever needed. Even when she didn't need them, they were there.

But she still misses Maya.

And Ali.

Sometimes.

* * *

><p>After dinner with her mom, Emily is laying on her bed. Toby had introduced her to a new band, and she's listening to their cd. They're actually pretty good.<p>

Emily looks over at the clock. It's almost 11pm. If she wants to somehow get out of bed the next morning, she should go to sleep.

She wiggles a bit, turns on her other side facing the window, and closes her eyes. She can almost feel Maya laying beside her, with her hand on Emily's waist, her warm breathing on her skin .. just like the first time.

* * *

><p><em>Maya is spread out on Emily's bed and Emily is sat on a chair in her bedroom. They had been talking about Alison and Emily's former group of best friends. Maya saw a picture of them and had told Emily she always tries to avoid those girls.<em>

_Emily looks at her confused. ''..those girls?''_

_''The queen B's. They scare me.''_

_Emily smiles surprised ''You seem like a person that isn't scared of anybody.''_

_Maya smiles back and looks down, before breaking the silence again ''Do you have a side?'' She asks, while locking eyes with Emily. _

_The girl looks confused ''Excuse me?''_

_'''Of the bed, do you have a side?''_

_''Oh, I just kinda sleep in the middle..'' she answers._

_Maya smiles and lays down on her side ''I kind off sleep in the middle too..''_

* * *

><p>Emily must've fallen asleep at some point, because the next morning she's brutally waked by her alarm clock.<p>

She sighs and reaches out to snooze, but when she doesn't find it with closed eyes and almost falls out of bed, she gives up. She slowly opens her eyes and lays still in bed for a couple more minutes.

Senior year.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? Tell me if you like it? What do u want to happen or something .. Comments are very welcome :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, thanks for the kind reviews, here's chapter 4 :)**

* * *

><p><strong>SENIOR SURPRISE<strong>

''Emilyyy! Are you up?'' Emily hears her mother call from downstairs.

''Myeah ..'' she mumbles as she pulls the blanket off of her. She instantly shivers, it's freakin September, it shouldn't be so cold in here ...

She eventually gets up and quickly turns on the radiator. Not that it's gonna help, because it always takes like three hours to warm the old thing up, but still. She decides to let her room heat up while she eats breakfast, so she can change in a more comfortable temperature.

She wobbles downstairs and glances at herself in the mirror. She looks tired.

As she walks into the living room, she sees that her mother has already set the table. Well, more like a wedding buffet. It looks like their celebrating something. Are they?

Ohw right, it's Senior year.. Emily thinks. Doesn't really feel like it ..

She sits down at the table and slowly starts to put some jelly on a sandwich. ''Emi, why aren't you dressed yet?'' She suddenly hears behind her.

That wasn't her mom ...

She quickly turns around and her eyes widen.

''DAD! What are you doing here?'' She shouts as she jumps up to hug him.

''I wouldn't miss your first day of school for anything, would I?'' He laughs and holds Emily by her shoulders to look at her.

''You are getting taller everytime I see you'' He smiles, a bit sadly. ''I am so proud of you Emi.''

Emily smiles at her dad. She missed him so much! He had been on the front in Afghanistan for a long time, and although she was proud of her dad for being so brave to fight for his country, their home just wasn't complete without him here.

Her dad takes her in his arms and hugs her tightly. ''I can't believe my little girl is going to graduate soon ..'' He says proudly.

Emily laughs ''Daddy .. It's still a whole year..''

He looks her in the eye. ''It will go by so fast honey, enjoy it to the fullest. This is your year.'' He smiles ''Now go get dressed or you're going to be late on your first day!''

Emily laughs and hops upstairs.

She smiles gratefully at her mom as she passes her. Her mom kisses her cheek and signs that she has to go get ready.

As Emily gets to her room and opens the door, she curses at herself. Her room has turned into a super hot sauna.

She frowns ''What the hell ...'' she mumbles to herself, before realising the radiators were changed a couple of weeks ago. She sighs and quickly turns it off.

At least she wasn't freezing anymore.

* * *

><p>A little while later Emily is dressed and all ready for school. She's sitting on the couch, waiting for Spencer to stop by.<p>

Spencer only lives a few streets away, so they always meet up for school. When Spencer was at sports practice, Emily used to walk home with Ali. She lived next door to Spencer, so they could walk the same way, but they never did. Ali always found some excuse to make the road longer, and Emily never minded.

Those walks with Ali were always way too short, and every week she looked forward to the days Spencer had practice, so that she could be alone with Alison.

When Ali suddenly disappeared, Emily was heartbroken. Alison had never been the greatest friend, she got the girls into crazy and even dangerous situations, but when Emily was alone with her.. Every second made her love the girl more .. And she had never had the chance to tell her in the right way.

She had never known if Alison had loved her back. Maybe she was just playing sick games with her, like everyone said.

But Emily prefers her version of the story, where Alison had always loved Emily, but she was too scared to admit it to herself, just like Emily. Therefor, she could be angry and rude to Emily one time, and another time they would share innocent kisses in the library. Those were the moments Emily would never forget ..

* * *

><p><em>''What's so funny?'' Emily asks, as she hears Ali giggle. She turns around the corner of a bookcase and sees the girl sitting on the ground with a book on her knees. Alison looks up. ''Their names'' she smiles. ''Pip, mr. Wopsle, Uncle Pumblechook.. They all sound like stuffed animals'' she chuckles.<em>

_Emily smiles and sits down next to her ''I can't believe you already finished it.''_

_''Want me to tell you what happens?'' The girl smiles ''I can make you a cheat sheet''_

_Emily chuckles and looks down as Alison runs a hand trough Emily's hair ''You know you should really let me braid your hair sometime ..''_

_Suddenly Emily looks up ''I had a dream last night .. about Jenna ..''_

_Alison glares at her ''Emily don't. Okay stop thinking about that. There is, all sorts of operations and stuff they can do.''_

_''I dreamed that she came back and she was fine .. She could see perfectly and .. she forgave us.'' Emily says smiling._

_Alison smiles sweetly ''That's why I love you ..You're big on happy endings ..''_

* * *

><p>''Emily! Spencer's here!'' She hears her mom call and she snaps back in reality. She stands up from the couch, runs to the kitchen to grab and apple and walks to the hall.<p>

Her mom and dad are standing in the doorway with Spencer. ''Hey Spence'' Emily walks up to her and hugs her friend.

''Now you girls hurry to school before you're late'' Mr. Fields smiles.

Emily smiles back at her dad and hugs him. ''You'll be here when I get back, right?'' Emily asks hopefully.

''Ofcourse Emi. Now kiss your mom goodbye and get going.''

Emily gives her mom a quick hug and walks out the door with Spencer. She turns around and waves at them before facing Spencer ''You driving?''

Spencer nods ''When did your dad get back?''

''This morning'' Emily says happily, and she laughs as she sees the non-understanding look on Spencer's face.

''Don't ask me ..'' She smiles.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this was a lot of Emison but it's just some background information that's gonna be nescessary to remember ;)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**I REMEMBER**

_'''I loved her against reason, against promise. Against hope, against happiness. Against all discouragements that could be ...'' _

_The girl looks up. _

_''Did you get to that part yet?''_

Emily, Spencer and Aria are standing in front of the school gate, waiting for Hanna who is, as usual, later than expected. Emily stares at the people walking by, without really seeing them. She hasn't been at school for some time now, so she has to get used to it again. Yes, ofcourse, everyone has to get used to it. But Emily still has to remind herself everyday, that she's not going to see Maya today, and that she won't walk Ali home. And that's what hurts the most.

Every morning there's like this split second that everything seems okay, and then she remembers. She remembers that not everything's okay, that her first love is dead and her girlfriend was murdered.

And that's how she wakes up.

''Em? You okay?'' Emily snaps back into reality and looks up. Aria is looking at her. ''C'mon, we're gonna be late ..''

''But..Hanna ..?''

Aria sighs ''Hanna can find her own way in, I'm not going to..-''

''-I'm here bitches!'' They suddenly hear someone shouting and the girls turn around. Hanna walks up to them with an uncomfortable Caleb on her arm.

''Hi guys'' Spencer says, as she gives them both a hug.

''We have to hurry! I don't want detention on the first day of school!'' Aria points out and Spencer raises her eyebrows at her.

''Oh really? 'Cause I heard that one Mr. Fitz is doing detention today...'' She smirks ''Has he been a naughty boy Ariaaa?'' Spencer laughs and Hanna punches her arm.

''Eww Spence!''

Spencer winks at Aria and the girl looks down blushing ''But Aria is right, we should go inside.''

That said, the four girls and Caleb walk into school, not unnoticed by their fellow schoolmates, and hold still at a corner.

''What do you have first hour, Em?'' Spencer asks.

Emily sighs ''Chemistry ...''

''Cool, I'll walk with you. Bye guys.''

Hanna and Aria both have History so they walk off too, leaving Caleb alone leaning against a wall.

He sighs ''Girls ..''

* * *

><p>Everybody at Rosewood High knew Maya. No, every single person in town knew her. As Noel described it that was because she was the "Hot new girl who moved into Dilaurentis house and liked the ladies ..''<p>

Emily was disgusted by his words. Like she was nothing but a hot girl with no personality. Like the only reason people were interested in her was because she had a girlfriend. It just makes her sick.

Maya meant everything to her, and other people had known that. That's why, when she walks trough the school halls this day, people stare at her, mumble to eachother, and look at her with pitty in their eyes. Even the teachers are still giving her special treatment. And although she doesn't mind that people are cutting her some slack, she doesn't want to be treated like the dead girl's girlfriend forever.

She had been the dead girl's friend, she's not going down that road again.

''Hey Em'' Aria sits down across from Emily, and Spencer sits beside her.

''Hey, what's up'' Emily hints a smile and Aria lays a hand on her arm.

''Sweetie, you okay? You look tired ..''

''She probably just didn't sleep well, Aria. I think it's better to just leave her.''

Aria turns to face Spencer ''Spence ..what if she hasn't been sleeping since ..you know..''

''I can hear you, you know.'' Emily says, and both of the girls look up.

''Sorry, Em.. But we know you're hurting and we just want to make it easier for you ..''

Emily sighs.

''If you want to go home I come with you if you want, I'm sure they'll understand that ...''

''I don't want them to understand okay!''

Aria looks a bit shocked ''What .. what do you mean?''

''I'm tired of everyone treating me like I'm made out of glass! I don't want your pitty anymore. '' Emily says as she stands up and walks away. She passes Hanna, who wants to say hi but Emily just keeps on walking straight forward.

''What's up with her?'' Hanna asks, sitting down on Emily's chair.

The girls look down. ''Nothing ... '' Aria mumbles.

Hanna frowns. ''Oh no ...What have you done ...?''

Meanwhile Emily is walking trough the schoolhall, on her way to the tiny courtyard. You can't even call it a courtyard actually, it's just this little place outside, next to the cafetaria with a bench and a couple of plants.

She sits down on the bench. Maya and her used to have lunch here all the time. This was the place where Maya gave her the scarf, where Emily had asked her out for the first time.. This was their place..

_''Uhm, I had a thought'' Emily says a bit shy ''Why don't we do something one night. Instead of just hanging out. ''_

_Maya raises her eyebrows 'What kind of something? ''_

_''I don't know .. Maybee go for a real dinner some place, then, go somewhere.. like, a movie ..''_

_Maya smiles ''Dinner, and a movie ... I think there's a word for that ..'' She looks up at Emily questionly . ''What's it called when two people go out like that?'' _

_Emily pretends like she's thinking ''I think they call it, uhm, a date ..''_

_''Yeah'' Maya says nodding ''I've heard of that ..Soo.. you're asking me out on a date?'' She asks playfully and Emily l__ooks down and smiles. _

_'__'Two friends .. Having dinner and going to the movies, it's no big.''_

_Maya bites her lip and nods slowly. _

_Emily smiles. ''Okay yeah, I'm, asking you on a date ..''_

_''Hmm ..I'll think about it '' The girls says simply, before standing up and grabbing her bag. _

_Emily chuckles ''Hey! Maya ..!'' She calls after her girlfriend, but Maya doesn't turn around. _

_Emily smiles as the girl walks off._

_Ofcourse she'll say yes.._

* * *

><p>Later that day, Emily is walking home, alone. She knows she shouldn't do this to herself, walking the same route she used to walk with Maya, but she just can't help it. Her friends are right when they say it's not healthy anymore, she shouldn't have yelled at them. They were all just trying to be there for her ..<p>

Emily takes out her phone and dials Aria's number.

_**''Aria Montgomerey, I'm currently not available. Leave a ...''** _Emily hangs up. Was Aria just busy or was she avoiding her? Emily decides to try again later, now she's going to go home before it starts raining.

Fucking September.


	6. Chapter 6

**"MAYA"**

Emily is laying in bed as she hears a knock on the door. "Hmmm..." she hums. The door shrieks open.

"Honey? Do you want some tea?" Mss. Fields has been having this tea obsession lately, and Emily has no idea why.

"Hmmno ..."

Emily's mother walks over to her bed and sits own on the edge. She softly strikes her fingers trough Emily's hair and the girl shuffles a bit closer.

"Momm ..."

"Yes honey?"

"Am I a bad friend?" Her mom frowns.

"God, no.. You are always there for your friends, aren't you? You care about them so much ..You're a great friend, Emily." She presses a kiss on Emily's hair. "Why would you think that?"

Emily wiggles and turns around, resting her head on her mother's lap. "Because .. Aria and Spencer and Hanna are just trying to look out for me and ..Today I just snapped at them and now Aria isn't picking up her phone and .. I just don't want them to be angry at me.."

Emily's mom sighs "Sweetheart, I'm sure Aria understands that you're going trough a hard time, just try talking to her tomorrow, okay?"

Emily nods.

"Okay, try to get some sleep, it's getting late." Emily's mom gives her a soft kiss on her cheek and stands up from the bed.

"Goodnight mom"

"Sweet dreams, honey" she whispers, as she closes the door behind her. Emily's dad looks up as she walks in. She hints a smile and sits down.

"She's okay.." She sighs, and hints a smile at her husband. Mr. Fields nods slowly before turning his attention back to his crossword puzzle.

Meanwhile, Emily is trying to fall asleep. She's turning and wiggling in her bed, she can't find a comfortable pose. Eventually she lays down on her side, with one arm under her pillow, when suddenly her phone buzzes on her nightstand.

She opens one eye. Who's texting her at this time of the night? Maybe it's Aria... She should see who it is.

She softly throws the blanket off of her, and crawls out of bed. She walks over to her nightstand and picks up her phone, before quickly hopping back in bed again. She pulls the blanket over her body and lays down on her side.

She unlocks her phone, and suddenly feels her heart stop.

She has a text.

From Maya.

Well, from Maya's number ..Somebody took her phone and sent Emily a message with it.

Emily stares at her phone as she feels her eyes fill with tears.

I should look .. she thinks. I should see what this person wants from me.

But what if it's A? Emily sniffs.

It can't be A ..

A is gone ..

At least they think she is ..

I should look .. Emily thinks again, and she hesitates at first, but eventually opens the text.

**_Maya : Can we talk? :/ x _**

Emily's eyes widen and she looks shocked.

"Can we talk..? What ...?" she mumbles to herself.

She stares at her cellphone a couple more minutes, before deciding just to ask who it is.

_**Emily : Who is this?**_

She doesn't have to wait long for a reply

**_Maya : It's Maya .. Did you seriously delete my number?_**

Emily frowns. It's not A, that's for sure .. But Emily doesn't like people messing with her, especially if it has to do with Maya. So now, instead of sad, she's starting to get a bit pissed.

**_Emily : No, I did not delete Maya's number. Who are you?_**

This time it takes longer before the person answers. But Emily doesn't get a text this time, instead her phone rings.

This unknown person, who is apparently trying to get into her head, is calling her. Right now.

Emily is frozen, she has to pick up or decline now, before her parents hear something. _Why would I even pick up .. It's freakin' the middle of the night, and it's probably some stupid prank .._ she thinks to herself. Before she can even change her mind, her phone stops ringing.

Emily turns and lays down on her back. She stares at the ceiling, and although she checks her phone every two minutes, the rest of the night stays silent.

The girl can't figure out what just happened. What sick person would steal the phone of a dead girl and pretend to be her? That's so messed up ..

The rest of the night she keeps repeating the situation in her head. She reads the texts over and over again.

It kinda sounds like Maya though, so it must be someone who knows her .. Emily hopes it's not her so-called stalker from True North.

Actually, it doesn't even matter who this person is, she wants them to leave her alone. Kind of.

Emily hates the fact that no matter what crazy situation she is in, her curiousity always wins. As so now, she wants to know who's contacting her, who is pretending to be her girlfriend.

That night, on the contrary of what her mom said, she didn't get much sleep.

* * *

><p>Emily wakes up by the sound of her alarm lock, but doesn't move. She recaps last night in her head and sighs.<p>

It just seems like a dream.

A weird dream, but still.

Emily eventually goes downstairs, has breakfast and leaves for school. At school she talks to the girls, who say they understand it's hard for her, and that everything's going to be okay.

The day passes slowly, and when Emily finally gets home, her mother is waiting for her to have tea-time or something like that. Her dad won't let her go upstairs before she has done all of her homework, and even though it's impossible for Emily to concentrate right now, she succeeds in finishing the most of it.

She walks up to her room and turns on her laptop, where she surfs the internet for a while, then puts on some music and starts writing in her diary.

She suddenly gets interrupted when she's in the middle of writing a sentence about Paige, some bitch in her swimteam. The girl is always nagging and being mean just because Emily happens to be a better swimmer than her ..

Anyway, she gets interrupted as her phone starts ringing again. She grabs her phone out and looks at it. It's "Maya" again ..

This time Emily simply can't resist. She has to know what's going on. She softly closes the door, and picks up her phone.

She decides to keep it formal _**"Emily Fields."**_

_**"Em?" **_the girl hears a familiar voice say on the other line,_** "It's me .."**_


	7. Chapter 7

**You can follow my page on Tumblr if you want : maanofanfic**

* * *

><p><strong>PHONECALL<strong>

**_''Emily ...? Hello?''_**

Emily's eyes fill with tears as she stares at her phone in shock.

It was her.

How ...

**_''Em? Please answer ...''_**

Emily clears her troath and sniffs**_ ''M-Maya ..?''_**

She hears the girl on the other side of the line sigh in relief **_''Yes, ofcourse. I told you it was me .. I'm so glad you picked up your phone ..I really need to talk to you Em ..''_**

Emily doesn't understand what the hell is going on ..

Maya is dead.

Maya was murdered.

Maya was gone.

And yet, she's here, talking to Emily on the phone, waiting for the girl to reply.

**_''Maya, I ... How .. I don't understand..''_**

**_''What__ don't you understand? I know I have a lot to explain to you, I am so sorry I haven't contacted you but .. I always thought you'd be so angry at me that I left ...''_**

**_''You ..you what?'' _**Emily asks non-understanding. She thinks she has never ever had a frown this big on her face.

**_''That I .. I left .. I know my letter didn't explain everything but I told you I just couldn't go back to True North ...You know that, right?''_**

**_''What .. What letter ..?''_** Emily says confused.**_ ''I never got a single letter from you.''_**

She hears the girl gasp **_''You didn't ..? But I .. I gave it to you, I dropped it in your mailbox right before I left I swear ...''_**

Suddenly Emily gets a text on her phone.**_ ''Hold on''_** she says to Maya.

**Unknown : Sorry you didn't get your letter ..You should never trust the mailman. -A**

Emily looks down and bites her lip, trying not to start crying.

Maya hears her sniff trough the phone** _''Em..? Are you okay?''_**

**_''Okay?''_** Emily snaps**_ ''Okay?! No I'm not okay. I thought you were dead! I thought I lost you forever and now you're back and .. I don't know ..what do you want me to say? I don't even understand what the hell is going on I ...'' _**She sniffs again as her eyes start to fill with tears** _''I just don't know what to do anymore ...''_**

**_''Wait, you thought I was dead? Why?"_**

**_''I went to your funeral ...'' _**_Emily says sobbing._**_ ''I went to your funeral, Maya, they thought you were murdered I ..I thought you were murdered ...'' _**_Emily says silently as she starts to cry._

**_''Hey .. It's okay .. It's gonna be okay. I'm not gone .. I'm going to come back for you ..'' _**Maya pauses and sighs silently**_ ''If you .. Uhm .. Do you .. do you want me to ..?''_**

Emily sighs_** ''I don't know what I want .. I just want to be okay again .. I have hoped that all this was just a bad dream, but it's not. It's real. You're real. You're okay and .. Are you okay?''**_

**_''Yes.. I'm .. okay-ish ...How have you been, Emily?"_**

Emily looks down** _''I'm fine .."_**

She knows Maya doesn't believe her, but the girl doesn't ask further. It's not the time.

**_"Do you want to see me?" _**Maya asks carefully and although Maya can't see her right now, Emily nods softly.

**_''Yeah .. yeah i want to see you .. You have no idea how much I missed you, Maya."_**

**_"Believe me, I do, Em .. It was so hard leaving you behind .. It seemed like the right thing to do but .. I've thought about you everyday since I left, regretting I didn't try hard enough to convince you to come with me, or just trying to figure this out ..''_**

**_''You know I couldn't have come with you .. I don't even know where you are ..''_**

_Maya sighs_**_ ''I'm coming to Rosewood tomorrow, okay? Can we meet at our swimming spot?''_**

Emily smiles at the memory. In the very beginning of their friendship, her and Maya had ditched school for a day to go swimming at a place Maya knew. It was a beautiful lake, surrounded by big cliffs and it had been one of the best days of Emily's life, even though her mother had punished her for skipping school and grounded her for a week.

**_''I guess, yeah ..''_**

**_'_**'Honey! Pasta's ready!'' Emily hears her mother shout from the hall.

She sighs** _''My mom is calling me for dinner, I have to go .. Promise me you'll be there tomorrow? ''_** Emily asks hopefully.

**_''Ofcourse. We'll talk everything out tomorrow.. And hey, Em?''_**

**_''Yah?''_**

**_''Don't forget your swimsuit.'' _**Maya says a bit playfully, causing Emily to smile again. She had almost forgot about the fact that the last time they were at the lake, they had both ''forgotten'' their swimsuits, so they went skinnydipping together.

Also one of the best nights ever.

**_''I won't ..'' _**Emily hints a smile. '**_'Bye Maya, I lo.. Uh , I'll see you tomorrow then ..'' _**Emily stumbles, and she could almost slap herself.

_Stupid._

_Stupid._

_Stupid._

_I hope she doesn't freak out now._

**_''I'll see you tomorrow, yes ..But can you do me a little favor?''_**

_Okay good she ignores it**.**_

**_''Yah sure ..''_**

**_''Just .. Don't tell people I'm coming back yet, you know? If everyone thinks I'm dead it will be a bit of a riot. Certainly in Rosewood ..'' _**Maya says**_._**

**_''Yes, yeah ofcourse I uh ..I won't ..''_**

**_''Okay good.''_**

**_''Yeah, I uh .. I have to go I'm sorry .. Bye Maya ..''_**

**_''Bye .. I love you, Emily'' _**Maya says, before hanging up the phone, leaving Emily stunned staring at her phone again.

''Emily! Come eat dinner!'' Mrs. Fields calls again and Emily snaps back in reality.

She just called with her dead girlfriend.

Wait .. Ex .. girlfriend ..?

Emily remembers they had a fight the last time she really saw Maya, but technically they had never broke up.

Emily was already broken enough.

''Emily! Your pasta is getting cold, come downstairs right now!'' Emily jumps up, if her dad starts calling her, that always means her mom is too pissed off already.

She hops downstairs and sits down at the table.

Her dad gives her a plate, but the swimmer is not hungry anymore, she's twirling some pasta around her fork , lost in thoughts.

She's going to see Maya again.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoouuughts?<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**THIS AFTERNOON**

''Emi? Are you alright?'' Emily's father asks her, and the swimmer looks up. ''Yah .. yeah I'm okay.'' She smiles ''Can I be excused?''

Her dad frowns ''Are you sure you're not hungry anymore?'' Emily shakes her head.

''Nah ..''

''Well .. yes, okay then ..'' he mumbles.

Emily stands up and takes her plate with her to the kitchen. As soon as she places the plate down on the sink, she searches for her phone in her pocket and quickly unlocks it.

From the moment she felt her phone buzz under the table, she just couldn't wait to see if it was Maya. And yes indeed, she was right.

**Maya : Looking forward to seeing you. I've missed your voice so much .. Kisses x**

Emily smiles goofily. This all just seemed so normal. Like nothing had happened and it was just another one of Maya's cheesy texts ..

But things had changed, Emily knows that. She's just trying to pretend they didn't.

* * *

><p>Next day at school, Emily is counting the ticking of the clock. Time just seems to stand still when you're in a boring math class, waiting for the day to go by so you can finally meet your former dead girlfriend again.<p>

At lunchtime with the girls, Emily can barely contain her enthusiasm. She's eating her krispies with a big smile, not even trying to hide it. As she's walking over to the vending machine for some orange juice, her friends discuss the situation.

''Am I the only one who noticed Emily acting quite strange today? '' Aria whispers.

''No'' Spencer says ''I noticed it too.. What do you think is going on with her? ''

''I don't know, but it seems to be pretty good'' Aria's eyes light up ''Oooeh you think she met someone?''

''Oh, leave the girl be. '' Hanna interferes in the conversation ''She's happy for once and you're already planning on interrogating her? ''

Spencer and Aria look down and shrug ''Yeah ..'' Hanna continues ''She'll tell us when she wants to. Now shush 'cause she's coming.''

Emily sits down at the table and instantly feels a weird tension. The three girls are all suspiciously quiet, so she decides to find out what's going on.

''What'cha talking about?'' The girl asks.

Right on the spot.

The three friends quickly exchange panicked looks, before Aria speaks up. ''Oh, nothing , uhm .. just ... Orange juice.''

Spencer softly punches her arm and looks at her with a_ ''Are-you-serious?''_ expression on her face. ''You know I'm not good at lying!'' Aria mouths back.

In the meantime, Emily already knows what's going on. She decides not to ask further on it though.

''So what are you doing after school?'' The swimmer asks, trying to change the subject.

''Hockey practice ..'' Spencer sighs. Emily's not surprised, when that girl is not studying, she's practicing. A true Hasting's daughter.

''I'm going to an art gallery with Ezra'' Aria says happily. She's always way too excited about these stuff. Ezra is, well, Mr. Fitz has been her boyfriend for some time now, but the girls still find it a bit uncomfortable that she's having late night rendez-vous with their English teacher.

''I'm just going to hang out with Caleb, I think. What about you, Em?''

Shit.

Fuck.

Wrong question.

Uh .. just, nothing .. Maybe uh, go for a swim or something ..''

Her three friends exchange smiling looks. Would they suspect something?

No, they couldn't.

Before the girls could start asking about Emily's afternoon, the bell rings.

Saved by the bell .. Emily sighs softly, before quickly getting up from her chair.

''I .. I've gotta go ..'' The swimmer says, before turning around and leaving the girls stunned at the table.

Aria and Spencer look at Hanna, raising their eyebrows. The blonde frowns ''What..''

* * *

><p>Emily runs home and drops her bag in the hall. She grabs her phone and quickly texts Maya.<p>

**Emily : I just got home x**

A few seconds later her phone buzzes already.

**Maya : See u soon c: walking out of the door right now.**

Emily smiles. She hops upstairs and pulls out her swimsuit and her bikini. She doubts for a second, before stripping off and putting on her bikini. She puts on a t-shirt and jeans over it, and looks in the mirror. She looks good.

But she has to hurry. She walks downstairs, grabs some food and takes her keys and phone.

As she walks out of the door, she suddenly feels the nerves rushing trough her body. She never expected this to happen. She still doesn't know what's going to happen. What if the phonecall was just a dream? What if everything was just a dream?

Everything is just so surreal.

Because the lake is actually not that far from Emily's house, she decides to walk. That way she has some more time to think.

But eventually she gets to the little path she has to follow to get to the lake.

Emily bites her lip, takes a deep breath, and starts walking forward.

* * *

><p><strong>Heheheh I'm sorry I just like to tease you guys..new chapter up veeery soon<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**EM? IT'S ME ...**

_Emily takes a deep breath, and starts walking forward._

She could walk this path with her eyes closed, she has been here a thousand times before. She keeps looking at the ground, until she knows it isn't far anymore. She looks up and feels her heart jump in her chest as she sees the silhouet of a girl on one of the cliffs.

As she's taking in the beautiul image, the girl suddenly turns around. Emily gets a lump in her troath and her heart skips a beat as the girl looks her in the eye.

It's her.

It is really, really her.

The small brunette hints a smile at her. They look at eachother for a while before she gets up and slowly walks up to Emily. The swimmer is still staring at her.

"Emily ..?"

She feels her eyes start to water and quickly wipes away a tear. "It's really you .." Emily whispers and Maya smiles "Yeah .. It's really me .."

Maya is now standing right in front of her. She notices Emily tearing up and smiles sadly. "Hey .. Why are you crying ..?" Emily looks up and shrugs.

"I don't know .. It's just .. I can't believe you're back .." she says, hinting a smile.

Maya smiles and opens her arms. "You look like you can use a Maya-hug". Emily chuckles and sniffs.

"I could definitely use a Maya-hug." she says, before wrapping her arms around the girl and hugging her tightly. Maya-hugs have always been her favourite kind of hugs. She loves how they just fit perfectly together.

Maya buries her face in Emily's hair. "Hmm .. You still smell the same .." Maya whispers and Emily looks up.

"You don't .." she says "Where have you been ..?"

Maya lets go of the hug and takes Emily's hand. "That's why I'm here, to tell you that.. And so much more .."

Emily follows the smaller girl to the rock she had been sitting on before. She sits down next to Maya, still holding her hand. As she looks up, her mouth almost falls open. The view from up here is so beautiful. The lake is glinstering under the sunshine, the clear blue sky is slowly becoming all shades from yellow to pink, turning the sky into a magical color palet.

"Em?" Emily turns to face Maya "I'm sorry .."

Emily looks down "Why ..?" she whispers. "I should be sorry. If I hadn't cut you off because you were smoking again, you never even had to leave me."

Maya softly lifts up Emily's chin so she's looking at her. "I'm not only sorry for leaving you. I'm sorry for disappearing. I'm sorry that you thought I was dead. I'm sorry for yelling at you. I'm sorry for lying to you." she sighs "I'm sorry for everything."

Emily smiles "Don't be. You're here now. We're both okay and we're together and that's everything I could ever ask for."

The girl intertwines their fingers and locks eyes with her. "I've missed you so much .."

"I've missed you too .. Where were you, Maya?"

The girl sighs again. "I was on my way to San Fransisco .. Where I had some connetions, remember?" Emily nods. "That was when I texted you, that I was okay .. But when I started getting weird text messages, I didn't know what to do, so ..-"

"-Wait" Emily cuts her off "Those messages .. Who were they from?"

"Uhm .. I don't know .. Somebody named A .. Why?"

Emily frowns "Where is your phone? What did those messages say?" she says worried.

"I threw my phone away, that's what I was about to tell you, Em.."

"Why didn't you tell me you were getting A messages?!"

"Beause I threw my phone away ... I found it creepy and when I got rid of my phone the messages stopped so .." She sees Emily starting to freak out and she wraps an arm around her. "Heey ... I'm okay, aren't I? Everything's okay .. I'm going to continue my story, and later on we'll get back to the messages, okay?" Emily nods and starts to calm down a little. She cuddles up into Maya's side and the girl pulls her closer.

"Go on .." she says quietly.

"So, I got rid of my phone halfway to San Fransisco, but it did scare me a little. One text said that if I went further to San Fransisco there was no way back. That I would never see you again.. and I just .. I didn't know what to do .. So I took the high road, and ended up in Hillsborough. It wasn't San Fransisco, but it wasn't Rosewood either. I thought I was being smart .."

"What happened?" Emily whispers, completely intrigued by the story.

Maya gulps. "Well, I planned on starting a new life over there, but the guilt and the loneliness were killing me. I had left everything and everyone behind. I decided I had to do something, let my family know I was okay, you know? But the one and only time I let something hear from me, was fatal."

Emily sits up and frowns "What do you mean?"

"I mean .. well, not fatal but .. they found me. My parents, I mean."

Emily goes back to her original place, it was way more comfortable. "Ooh ... Is that why your parents suddenly left Rosewood?"

Maya nods "Yeah .."

"So what did you do?"

"Well, I apologized, obviously. But they really didn't like my little stunt, so they payed off my rent, took me with them, and sent me to a boarding school for a couple of months. Well, in July and August I had to go on a camp, so I was practically always away from home."

"Then how did you get here?" Emily asks frowning.

Maya smiles. "Did you know my parents have always liked you? No, they adored you. They couldn't even understand why I left you behind in the first place .. Not that I did but .. Anyway, I convinced them to come and let me see you."

"But why would they believe you ..?"

"Believe me, they knew I had suffered enough. And I may not be an angel, but I'm not a liar .."

Emily looks down "Yeah .." she whispers quietly.

"Hey, Em .. I didn't mean it like that. I mean .."

Emily nods "I know what you mean .. I know you .."

The girl smiles "Ofcourse you do. Now sit up so I can look at you."

Emily chuckles and shuffles a bit so she's sitting up next to Maya. She smiles as Maya cups her face with her hands. "You're so crazy beautiful .." she whispers, and she kisses Emily softly on her lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I knooow you've all been waiting really long for this so tell me if you're happy with this or naah :) gimme ur thoughts people ;)<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**I'LL SEE YOU SOON**

"Baby?"

Emily gets woken up by the sweetest voice on the planet, she slowly opens her eyes and has to blink twice to make sure she's not still dreaming. Maya looks at her with so much love in her eyes that she nearly melts. She still cannot believe she is actually here with her.

After their talk, they had watched the sunset together, until Emily had apparently fell asleep. The night had been beyond perfect, and Emily would stay here in Maya's arms forever if she could.

Maya smiles ''Goodmorning, beautiful. ''

The girl suddenly sits up. ''It's morning already?'' She says shocked and Maya chuckles ''No, silly. But it's getting late, we should probably go ..''

Emily pouts ''I don't want to miss you again ... Where are you going?''

''I have a room in The Hotel again, remember that place where I went with my parents when Alison's body was found?''

Emily shivers at the words and quickly blinks away a tear. Even after everything that has happened, she still feels her heart break everytime someone mentions Ali's death.

When Maya was already living in Alisons house, the blonde's body was found in their backyard. The press couldn't get enough of it, they were on the front porch from morning 'till night, and that was just a bit too much for the family St. Germain. So they temporarly moved to The Hotel, an old creepy building that, weirdly enough, had a lot of succes and a restaurant on top. Emily had been there a couple of times afer school.

''Yeah, I uh, I remember...'' she whispers out. Maya lays an arm around the girl's waist and pulls her closer.

''Hey, I'm sorry .. I know it's still hard for you ..''

Emily blinks a couple of times. Maya still knew her so well, she can never let her go again.

"But you have to go, Em .. I don't want your mom to be angry. ''

Emily sighs ''Yeah ... Take me home ..?'' She asks hopefully, and the girl smiles.

''Ofcourse..''

They walk to Maya's car hand in hand, and occasionally sneak glances at eachother. As Maya holds the door open for Emily, the girl can't help but to smile goofily.

They drive home in silence, and neither of them mind. It's a comfortable silence. That kind of silence that you can only have with someone you can truly be yourself around, with somebody where nothing is awkward with.

Emily pouts as they turn into her street, this evening was way too short. Maya pulls up in front of her house and looks at her. ''Here we are ..'' she says.

''Yeah .. Here we are ..''

''You will see me again, Emily. I'm not going anywhere .."

The girl sighs ''Do you promise?''

''I swear on my life ..'' she says, and she hints a smile.

Emily nods slowly ''Okay ... Please don't die ..'' she whispers and Maya looks up a bit shocked.

''What? What are you talking about, Emily .. I'm not gonna die .. I told you, you're going to see me again. Alive..''

Emily nods again ''I should go, shouldn't I?''

''Yeah .. Come here '' Maya says, as she stretches her arms out to Emily and pulls her against her.

Emily hugs her tightly and pecks her on the lips, before looking deep into her eyes. ''I love you too, Maya'' she says, and she hints a smile at her.

Maya smiles ''I know..'' she says, and she kisses Emily one last time. ''Now go, I'll pick you up at 5 o'clock sharp tomorrow. '' she says smirking and Emily smiles.

She opens the door and gets out of the car. She looks through the window and waves, before smiling and turning around to walk to the door. As she stands on the porch, she looks over her shoulder. Maya is waiting for her to get inside. Emily opens her frontdoor, glances behind her one more time, and smiles at Maya before closing the door.

Once inside, she leans with her back against the door. She closes her eyes and sighs, when she suddenly feels her phone vibrate.

**Maya : Home, sweet home. Tell your mom I said hi x**

Emily frowns, but before she gets the chance of texting back, her phone buzzes again.

**Maya : Wait, no, don't actually do that. She would freak out .. (: x**

She chuckles, Maya is right .. Her mom still thinks she's dead. Everybody thinks she's dead.

But Emily knows better.

**Emily : Haha, I won't, she would get a heart attack. Thank you for driving me home. X**

She smiles as she gets a text less than a minute later.

**Maya : No problem baby, I wanted to make sure you got home safely c: I love you xx**

**Emily : I love you too .. I'll see you soon X**

Emily puts her phone in her pocket and sneaks upstairs. She crawls into bed, lays her head down on the pillow and smiles.

Today was a good day.

Her phone buzzes again.

**Maya : I'll see you soon Xx**

Emily gets and idea, she goes to her contacts on her phone, scrolls to Maya's name and clicks on EDIT. She puts a little heart ater her name.

"Maya ㈎9"

That looks better, she thinks, before pulling the blanket over her, and falling into a sound sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>thoughts?<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**WHO IS IT?**

''Emi? Time for school.''

Emily slowly opens her eyes and nods at her dad. ''Yeah, I'm coming. ''

She sees her father walk out the door and throws the blanket off of her. She gets out of bed and opens the blinds from her window. The sun shines trough and priems in her eyes.

A good day. She smiles and grabs her clothes. She walks to the bathroom and hops into the shower singing.

As she gets downstairs, she looks all fresh and wide awake again.

Mrs. Fields hints a meaningful smile at her husband, who nods and smiles back, before turning to his daughter.

''Goodmorning, Emi.''

''Goodmorning! '' she says, before kissing each of her parents on the cheek and sitting down at the table. While eating breakfast, she doesn't notice her parents smiling at eachother and glancing at her occasionally.

Why?

The hours pass by and it's already time for lunch again.

Emily is sitting with her friends, Hanna is whining over Caleb being an asshole last night. Apparently he made a comment about her boobs being cute, which the blonde interpretated as _'small',_ so she threw him out when he didn't want to apologize.

Emily rolls her eyes and laughs. Hanna was such a dramaqueen.

Aria looks at her and smiles. ''How was your day, Em?''

The swimmer looks up and smiles ''Oh, great. I went to the movies with my dad and we had a great time.''

She had practiced on an excuse because she knew this topic would come up.

''Oh really? What movie did you see?''

Shit. She hadn't thought about that.

''Uh .. At the devil's door ..''

Spencer frowns ''I thought you hated horrormovies ..''

''Uh, no .. I don't ..'' She says shrugging and she smiles.

She used to hate them, until her date with Maya at the theatre. They went to watch ''Walk with a zombie''.

Well, they hadn't exactly watched the movie, *they were too busy making out* but still ..

'''Oh, well great then.'' Aria smiles.

They continue eating and Spencer starts rambling about her application for college.

The girls look up as they hear a phone ringing. Emily looks up and searches in her bag. The ringing stops just as she finds her phone.

She unlocks it and smiles at the screen. Her mom had called her, wich wasn't a good sign, but she also has a new text.

From Maya, ofcourse.

She opens it, not noticing her friends looking at her with very much interest. She smiles brightly as she reads the message.

**Maya : Hey babe, what you up to? I'm missing you xx**

Suddenly Emily looks up, finding Aria trying to look at the screen of her phone.

"Hey!'' She says, a bit irritated.

Aria smiles mischievously. ''Who is iiiitt?''

Emily blushes and looks down. ''No one.''

The smaller girl raises her eyebrows ''Are you suuuuure?'' she winks.

''It's just my mom ..''

''Sure it is'' Hanna laughs, distracting Emily for a second, and Aria quickly grabs her phone.

"Aria!'' Emily yells shocked, and she attempts to take back her phone.

But she had already seen it. Aria is staring at the screen like she had just seen a ghost.

''Em ..''

''Give it back.'' Emily snaps as she grabs her phone out of Aria's hands.

Spencer and Hanna look at eachother frowning. ''So who is it?'' Hanna asks Aria, but the girl doesn't answer.

''Em, you know this can't be real, right?''

Emily looks at Aria and bites her lip. ''It is real'' she says stuborn.

''No, Emily. She is ..-''

''-It's real! You don't know anything so just .. just shut up!'' Emily shouts upset and she stands up from the table and runs away.

The two other girls are now both staring at Aria.

''What ..'' Aria mumbles.

''Uh, hello? What the hell is going on?!'' Hanna calls.

''I can't .. I don't think Emily wants us to know about this.''

Spencer gasps ''It wasn't some nude picture of Ali, wasn't it?!''

Aria can't help but to laugh at Spencer's horrified face ''No .. eww.''

''Do you think Alison sent her pictures of her? You know for .. Seducing her or something'' Hanna says with a smirk and the girls laugh.

''Eww what if she did?'' Spencer laughs out.

''But guys, seriously '' Aria suddenly says. ''Just, don't ask about this, okay?''

''About the nudies?'' Hanna asks, as she cocks her head to the side.

Aria chuckles ''No, about the text .. I'll talk to her.''

Hanna shrugs and Spencer frowns but then agrees ''Okay, I guess you're right.''

"Ofcourse I am'' Aria winks.

"'Oooh nooo ...'' Hanna shouts ''No more lesbianing! I don't wanna be the only straight kid here!''

Aria laughs ''Oh .. But Spencer and I always have suuuch a good time when you guys are asleeep ...'' she smirks and Hanna pulls a grossed out face.

''Eww''

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Emily walks into the girl's bathroom. She looks in the mirror and sighs.<p>

''Why do they always have to ruin everything?'' she says quietly.

''Who?'' She suddenly hears a voice behind her. She turns around and is suddenly eye in eye with a familiar face.

Well, eye in sunglasses.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? I know it's quite obvious who the person in the girl's room haha but who cares<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE HERE**

''Jenna .. Hey, what uh .. What are you doing here?''

''I go to school here .. Emily?''

''Yeah ..'' she mumbles. She was still surprised that Jenna always knew who was in the room with her, even though she can't see them.

''I didn't know you were back ..''

''I got back yesterday, so that doesn't really surprise me.''

''Okay, well, nice seeing you, Jenna.''

The girl chuckles ''I would say nice seeing you too, but ..'' she points at her sunglasses and hints a smile.

Emily smiles awkwardly ''I'm going to the toilet now''

''Okay, see you around. '' Jenna says, before softly gigling at her own joke and walking out of the door.

Emily has always been kinda scared of Jenna. She was so .. mysterious. Which also made her kinda hot, but mostly it was just frightening.

In contrary to what she told the girl, Emily doesn't go into one of the stalls. She keeps staring at herself in the mirror, until she feels her phone buzz.

Thinking it will be one of her friends, she sighs and takes her phone out. But her heart stops as she reads the text.

**Unknown : Maya, Jenna ... Who else will rise from the death? -A**

Emily looks around in shock. A?

There is no one here..

Emily grumbles. She knows she has to tell the girls that she's been getting A-texts again. But she can't face Aria right now, and the other girls will probably question her too.

Emily sighs.

She needs Maya advice.

* * *

><p>Emily parks her car at the corner of the street. She looks at her clock.<p>

2:30 pm.

She was just on time. She walks up the street until she sees the giant building in front of her. She looks up.

''Whoa ..'' she whispers out. Since she has last been here, the building is completely restored. The front is painted and it seems like all the windows have been replaced. On the top floor, that was turned into a restaurant, the wall is entirely made of glass, so she can see the people eating.

She grabs her phone.

**Emily : I'm here.**

Emily had been pretty much a model student her entire life, but since she's met Maya, skipping school isn't even exciting anymore. They had did it when they went swimming, to go on a secret trip to Spencer's lakehouse, even when they just wanted to make out but they couldn't at school, so they skipped. And now she does it again, to meet Maya .. Again.

Aaand probably also to make out ..

Emily knows it's not good for her, and if her parents ever find out, they would kill her. But well, who cares as long as she gets to be with Maya.

**Maya : I know ;) look up !**

Emily frowns and looks up. A goofy smile spreads across her face as she sees the girl waving at her trough the window. She waves back and signs that she's coming up.

She walks inside the hotel, where some guy from the reception already wants to stop her when she walks towards the elevator.

Emily internally starts to freak out a little, because what should she say? I'm here to visit my dead friend who is probably staying here under a false name?

''It's okay, Fernando, she's with me.'' A voice suddenly comes to her rescue.

Maya, ofcourse. She smiles and walks up to her. The smaller girl reaches up and quickly pecks her on the lips, receiving a glare from the so-called Fernando.

Maya grins at him, pulls Emily closer by her waist and kisses her hard and passionately. Emily gasps into the kiss and when Maya pulls away she looks at her with a smirk.

''What was that for?'' She asks.

''Oh, nothing ..'' Maya says shrugging, while she looks into Fernando's eyes challenging.

The guy grumbles and walks away.

''Scoore'' Maya says smiling and Emily shakes her head.

''I've missed you so much ..''

* * *

><p>''Soo ... You were getting creepy texts for over a year now and you've never told me?'' Maya asks with a frown.<p>

Emily looks down and shrugs ''I didn't wanna put you in danger .. I'm sorry Maya ..''

Maya smiles ''It's okay babe, but tell me .. When did the texts start again?''

Emily sighs ''When you came back .. I guess .. I only got like, two .. but I don't know if the other girls got any more messages."

''Wait.'' Maya says ''Spencer, Hanna and Aria got A texts too?''

''Uh, yeah .. Did you think that it was just the two of us?''

''No, just .. nevermind.. so what did your last text say?''

Emily sighs as she grabs her phone and opens the message from this morning again.

''I walked in to Jenna at school today, and after that I got this text.''

Maya looks with her over Emily's shoulder.

''Maya, Jenna .. Who else will rise from the death? What does that even mean?'' Maya says confused.

''I don't know ..'' Emily answers shrugging.

''Well ..'' Maya continues. ''Who else will rise from the death. So that means someone we .. well, you know died, and will most likely come back ...''

Emily frowns and thinks.

Somebody she knew who died.

Suddenly her and Maya look at eachother and Emily's eyes widen.

Ali.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts?<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**SECRETS, SECRETS ...**

Emily arrives home a couple of hours later. She waited until school was out so her mom wouldn't suspect anything, but when she comes home no one is there. Her mother is probably at work and her dad .. Hopefully still somewhere nearby.

She has stayed with Maya for the rest of the afternoon and talked. Emily had explained everything that had happened when Maya was gone, from when she thought Maya was dead, to the partying in the summer, to the A-texts, to her dad coming back ..

Maya had just nodded and listened and had held Emily in her arms.

Finally, they had came by the subject of Emily's latest A-message again.

Ali couldn't be back too, couldn't she?

I mean, they went to her funeral ..

But on the other hand, she went to Maya's funeral too.

And the messages.. The A messages were sometimes about things only Ali knew about .. Could A really stand for Alison?

Because that's what the girls thought in the beginning, but when Ali's body was found, they were in the dark again.

Maya had promised Emily she would stay as long as she could, on the condition that she has to call her parents everyday, and that they would try to figure all this out together.

Emily had softly kissed her and had mumbled an "I love you .."

Emily smiles at the memory of today. She walks into the kitchen and pours some orange juice in a cup. She closes the fridge and screams. She practically jumps in the air and spills juice all over the floor.

''HANNA! What the hell are you doing here?!''

The girl shrugs ''I'm coming over''

''Gosh, Han. You scared me so bad! Is something wrong or something?''

Hanna shakes her head, then thinks for a second, and starts explaining while stuffing some grapes in her mouth.

''I wwunna twalk to ywou abouwt mlunch ..'' she mumbles out.

Emily frowns.

Lunch?

What happened at lunch?

Oooh .. yeah. Aria saw Maya's message.

She suddenly feels a bit pissed off again, she has been feeling like that a lot lately.

''So?'' Hanna asks, raising her eyebrows.

''So what?''

''Who was it? I'm curious, Em! You've got yourself a girlfriend?''

Emily looks down, biting her lip. She can't tell. Not yet.

And especially not to Hanna, she's the biggest blabbermouth Emily knows. She's a good friend though, but she will always spill your secrets unintenionally.

''I can't tell, Han.'' She tells the blonde ''Maya later .. Maybe. Maybe later.'' She corrects herself.

Shit.

She's so fucking stupid.

Glad that Hanna is too apparently, 'cause she doesn't notice Emily's little slip-up. She just nods slowly and stuffs some more grapes in her mouth.

''Was that the only reason you came here?'' Emily asks, and Hanna shakes her head. She swallows the grapes and looks up at Emily.

''I've got some boyfriend troubles.''

Emily can't help but laugh. ''Again?''

''Don't laaaugh ...'' Hanna whines.

''Oh c'mon Han, what did he do this time? Put on two different kinds of socks? Oh no, I know. His socks just didn't match yours.'' Emily says and she chuckles, while turning around and grabbing some paper towels to wipe the floor.

''No, but seriously, Em. I need help.''

Emily kneels down by the plash of orange juice and lays some paper towels on it. ''I still don't get why you guys always come to me with your boyfriend trouble, I'm the one that knows the least about boys, remember?''

''Yeahh, I remember..'' Hanna says ''It's because you can look at it from a more objective kind of view.''

Emily gets up and throws the paper into the garbage can. ''Kay, spill it.''

Hanna frowns "Not here ...''

''Oh, yeah, I forgot that there were cameras in here and you're about to tell me something top secret'' Emily laughs, getting pulled away by her friend.

Hanna drags the girl upstairs and sits down on Emily's bed.

"I think he's cheating on me or something .." Hanna says seriously. Emily frowns.

"Caleb? Why would you even think that, Hanna? That boy adores you."

"Well, yeah, ofcourse .. But I mean, he's always away nowadays. He doesn't call me that often anymore and .. He's just being weird .."

Emily sighs "I don't know, Han. I'll try to look out for him but I'm not gonna play detective."

"Ok .. Well, thanks anyway.''

''No problem'' Emily smiles.

''You seem really happy nowadays, Em.''

Emily nods and hints a smile at the blonde ''I'm feeling better, yeah''

Hanna smirks at her ''I'm still waiting for you to tell me why''

''I'm not gonna tell you, Han. Not yet.'' Emily smiles ''Now get out before my mom gets home!'' She laughs and bumps Hanna's arm.

''Alright, alright I'm gone ...'' The girls says, while getting up and walking downstairs, Emily behind her.

''How did you get in anyways..?''

Hanna laughs and wiggles her fingers in front of Emily's face ''Magic ..'' she whispers, and Emily bursts out laughing.

''Gross, but okay ..''

''Byeeeeeee'' Hanna shouts while walking down the driveway to Emily's house.

The girl waves back and watches the blonde get into her car.

She'll have to tell them someday.

Right?

* * *

><p><strong>Yes I know this is a crappy chapter and yes I know it's short and yes I know I suck and I'm sorry but I'll update soon I promise. <strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**SHOWTIME**

It has been two weeks now since Maya came back. Emily had went to the hotel almost every day after school, and the girls are starting to get suspicious.

As they are all sat at their lunch table, and Emily is walking over to the fridge again to get her orange juice, the three friends discuss the swimmer's odd behavior.

''I asked her if she had a girlfriend, and she just blushed and all that .. I can assure you, she's got some lesbian affaire going on ..''

''Hanna, are you serious?'' Spencer laughs ''This is Emily we're talking about.''

''So? You wouldn't think by your appereance that you're one of those girls who sleeps with all of her sister's boyfriends, would you?''

"Hanna!'' Aria comments and bumps Hanna's arm.

''What? It's true ..''

Spencer rolls her eyes and changes the topic back to Emily. ''She never walks home with me anymore .. Maybe she's seeing someone after school today too?''

''Oh my god!'' Hanna shouts loudly, and a couple of guys from the table next to them all look in their direction together.

Hanna mouthes a _what _and then turns back to her friends.

''We should go investigate'' she continues.

By the smirk on Spencer's face, Hanna knows the girl is game for this plan. Aria on the other hand, shakes her head. ''No guys, I don't think we should do that .. She would tell us if she wants us to know, remember?''

''Yeah, yeah .. whatever .. You stay home with Pigtunia while Spencer and I play detective'' she winks at Aria and the girl sighs and bites her lip.

''Fine, do whatever you need to do. But just shut up right now 'cause she's coming.''

Emily sits down at the table and the girls pretend like they're talking about the Christmas ball. Emily frowns, but then just shrugs and drinks her juice.

Although they all have the same thought in mind.

_What's going on ...?_

* * *

><p>4:00pm<p>

Emily rushes out of class and walks into the hallway. She sees her friends walk up to her and tries to pretend she didn't notice them, but Hanna has already grabbed her arm.

''Hey, Em. Where ya goin'?''

Emily stiffens ''Uh .. just home, as always.. whyy ..?''

''Oh .. just because'' Hanna winks at her and Emily's cheeks start blushing.

Shit.

She always gets this when she's lying.

''Okay uh .. I'm going to go now .. okay ..?''

''Okay!'' Hanna says smiling, and Emily smiles awkwardly. This was weird, even for Hanna.

''Well, could you let me go then?''

''Oh'' Hanna chuckles ''Right .. I'm so stupid'' she says, faking a laugh. ''I'll see ya later!'' She turns around and wiggles her fingers as a wave to Emily. Aria just catches up with the blonde silently.

Weird.

Very weird.

Emily realises she had to meet Maya at 4:20-ish, and she looks at her watch.

She could still make it.

Once outside, she grabs her bike and rides off the campus. She turns left around a corner and passes the school's parking lot. She didn't hear the engine start off and a car slowly driving out of his hiding place.

After a couple of minutes, she reaches the hotel and places her bike against a pole.

Hanna and Spencer have now reached the old place too, they're hiding in the car behind a bush, bucked down under the dashboard.

''What is she doing _here ..._'' Hanna says quietly.

''No damn clue ..'' Spencer answers.

They see Emily look around her and making sure no one sees her, before she turns around and walks into the hotel.

Hanna smirks ''Showtime''

Spencer laughs at the blonde's weirdness and nudges her shoulder. ''Let's gooo ...''

They get out of the car and carefully walk over to the door.

''Em!'' Maya jumps her girlfriend and pulls her inside. ''I'm sorry I couldn't make it yesterday ..'' Emily says guilty, but Maya kisses her pout away.

''Don't even mention it, I'm just glad you're here!''

Emily laughs and closes the door behind her. ''And why are you so cheerful today? I thought you were bored as hell?''

Maya smirks at her ''Well, now you're here to entertain me, aren't you?''

''Mmh .. Ofcourse I am ..'' Emily smiles and pulls her girl closer for a kiss.

''Uh, hello, m'lady, m'lady, what are you doing, hello?''

A nervous looking guy walks up to the girls and scans them quickly. He has a darker toned skin, and a red uniform with some stains on it.

Hanna raises her eyebrows at the man. ''Hello there,'' she grins ''You must be the all time famous ...'' she glances at his name tag. ''Fernando ...? I have heard quite about you, young man. My friends speak of you as the most handsome man on the entire hotel service.''

Spencer bumps her arm softly and gives her a _what-the-hell-are-you-doing-Hanna _look, wich Hanna replies with a wink.

"Uhuhm ...'' The man clears his troath and gets Hanna's attention back.

''Oh, I am so sorry Fernando .. I was zoning out a bit .. You are just so dreamy, did you know that?"

She sees the guy flush pink a bit and Spencer can't deny that she's quite impressed with Hanna's flirting game.

"So why don't you ..'' Hanna grabs his tie and plays with it ''Tell us beautiful girls some information we need to know .. Hmm ..?''

The guy now has a goofy smile on his face. ''Oh, madre ..'' he mumbles ''I do not think it can hurt for one time ..''

Score.

"Mayaaa'' Emily laughs out as her girlfriend holds her in a tight grip. ''Don't you daaare!'' She shouts and the girl smirks.

''I'm not gonna tickle you, babe .. Not this time'' she winks.

Emily frowns ''You're not? Then why are you sitting on me'' she chuckles.

''Because then .. I can do .. This.'' Maya whispers, as she leans in and softly kisses Emily on the lips. And again. And again. And a minute later they are kissing passionately, Maya laying on top of Emily, who is trying to take the girl's shirt off.

''So, a pretty, tall girl. Caramel skin, dark hair. Seen her?''

The man doesn't have to think for very long. ''Eeh, yes. I know her. She always comes here for her.. eh.. compañera .. her girlfriend.''

Hanna and Spencer share a meaningful look and Hanna grins ''Told you" she mouths.

''Well that is very useful, graçias, Fernando..'' she smiles sweetly, and turns to Spencer.

''Han, shouldn't we go look? I mean, we can't just leave right now..''

"I don't know, Spence, maybe that's going a bit too far ..''

''Problema?'' The man says, making the girls' heads turns again.

''Oh no, Fernando, no .. My friend wants to visit our friend and her, uh .. compañera ..''

''Oeh ..'' The man frowns ''Are you girls sure you want to, chicas?''

Maya giggles as a soft moan escapes Emily's mouth. She has to be careful with the hickey placement, she doesn't want her friends to suspect something, but she just tastes so good ..

Maya presses open mouthed kisses down Emily's neck and traces her collarbone. She softly kisses and licks her way up again to Emily's lips, and runs her hand through the girl's dark hair.

She slides her tongue in and kisses Emily passionately. She could never get enough of these lips.

Or maybe, suddenly she does.

She sits up and frowns. Emily opens her eyes and wants to protest, but Maya lays a finger on her lips.

"Sssh ...''

''What's wrong?'' Emily whispers, a bit annoyed that their make out session is interrupted by some noise.

Maya shrugs ''It's probably nothing'' she smiles at the girl beneath her.

''Well, where were we..?''

"I wouldn't want to go in there, chica, but if you really want to ..''

''We really do.'' Spencer says quickly, and the guys nods.

''Okeeh ... Is room number 16.''

Spencer smiles, but Hanna feels rather uncomfortable. ''Thanks, Fernando. Graçias..'' she mumbles, and pulls Spencer away.

''Spence, I don't want to do this. You can go in, but .. I don't know, it's a bit too much for me.''

Spencer huffs "Boo .. I guess I'm by myself then .. Team Spanna isn't that great after all..''

Hanna rolls her eyes. ''Fine, I'll come with, but I'm just going to be in the background, kay?''

Spencer grins. ''Great.''

''They take the elevator upstairs and find the room they're looking for almost immediately.

''Room 16 .. Here we go ..'' Spencer says quietly, before placing her hand on the door knob, and opening the door.

The next thing they hear is a scream, followed by a lot of _fuckfuckfuck!_

The girls quickly glance at eachother before Spencer takes the first step.

A shirt is thrown on the ground, shoes are laying all over the floor.

She follows the trace of stuff and then her eyes widen in shock.

There is a bed.

And in the bed lays ..

''EMILY?!'' Spencer shouts and Hanna suddenly appears behind her.

But then another head appears from behind a closet, and it has the girls in an even bigger shock.

Hanna's jaw drops to the floor.

"'MAYA?''

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? <strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**SHE'LL COME AROUND ... OR SO WE HOPE**

The four girls are sitting on the kingsize bed next to eachother.

3 of them in shock, for various reasons, one of them is smiling amused.

Maya giggles as she sees the girls' expressions in the mirror.

''Maya!'' Emily hisses. ''How can you be laughing right now..?''

''Oh, come on .. This is so awkward it's funny .. I mean, look at them''

She looks over at Hanna and Spencer, who are staring at themselfs in the mirror, lost in thoughts.

''I don't .. I don't understand ..'' Hanna begins, as she turns to face Maya.

''You were dead ..''

The girl chuckles ''Apparently ..''

"Wait'' Spencer says ''You didn't know?''

''Didn't I know that I was murdered? No, I didn't. That wasn't really my plan, y'know ..''

The girls nod. ''But where were you? I mean, you just disappeared ..''

''She ran away'' Emily explains. ''She wanted to go to San Francisco but chickened out when she got an A text that said she couldn't ..''

''Hey ..'' Maya nudges Emily's arm with hers ''I didn't chicken out .. You make it sound so negative.''

''So you're telling me you weren't scared?''

Maya frowns ''Ofcourse I got scared, I'm not denying that .. Why are you suddenly being so rude?''

Emily sighs ''Sorry, I'm just a bit .. This is all a bit unexpected, you know ..''

''Uuuh, what about us?'' Hanna says. ''We thought you were going to meet some booty call or something, and we come in and you're all over .. _her_?''

''Wow, thanks Han ..'' Maya says a bit offended, and Hanna shakes her head.

''I didn't mean it like that.''

"I know'' the girl smiles. "And I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier .. I was scared you were going to be so angry at me ..''

''Oh, we're angry'' Spencer states. ''You just left, no warning, nothing. Do you have any idea how many times Emily has called me up late at night because she was missing you? Did she tell you about the heavy partying this summer, when she was getting wasted every night to keep you off her mind? Did you know how depressing it was to be around her? And then finally, finally, she can laugh again. She seems happy again. We thought she was finally starting to heal. We wanted to meet the person that was making her feel better, obviously, that's why we're here in the first place. But we get in here, and who's going down on her? You.''

Spencer ends her rant with a deadly glare and Maya stares at her.

''I ..'' is the only thing she manages to get out. She's speechless. She wants to be angry, she wants to fire back with killer arguments, but she can't help to stay silent and feel like crap, because Spencer is right.

So right.

''Now will you please put on a shirt?'' The taller girl snaps. Maya gulps and looks down, before getting up and taking a shirt out of her closet.

She doesn't bother to search for the clothes she was wearing earlier, anything will do right now.

''She didn't leave without a warning.'' Emily speaks up to Spencer.

''She left me a letter ..''

Spencer's eyes widen, but before she can start whining about the fact that Emily had hidden the letter for them, Emily continues talking.

''But A took it from me before I could read it, I never received the letter.''

Maya smiles gratefully at her girlfriend as Spencer is speechless.

''How do you know?'' Hanna asks. ''I mean, I'm not accusing anyone, but how can you know it was there if you never got it?''

''Because I trust her, Han. And I'm sorry that I didn't tell you guys earlier, but I believe she's telling the truth. I understand why she left, even though it still hurts.''

Maya bites her lip and bows her head.

''But she was scared, and all alone, and as a cherry on top A starts stalking her? We were here, I was here, and I had you guys to comfort me, and your shoulders to cry on. She was alone, try looking at it that way.''

"Well, if she didn't want to be alone, she shouldn't have left.'' Spencer says angrily, before turning around and walking out of the room.

The three girls stare at her, before Emily turns to Hanna.

''Aren't you dramatically leaving too?''

The blonde shakes her head. ''No'' she says, and she walks over to Maya. ''I can't be mad, I'm too happy that you're back ..'' she smiles at Maya and hugs her.

''She will come around, don't worry.'' She says quietly as Maya hugs her back.

''Thanks, Han ..''

''No ..'' she looks down at the girl and smiles ''Thank you, you're making Emily happy again and that's all that matters to me right now ..''

Maya smiles back and takes Emily's hand. ''That's all that matters to me too ..''

* * *

><p>Hanna laughs ''Are you serious?''<p>

Maya chuckles ''Yeah, he's such a creep!'' she laughs out. ''One time he came all the way up to my room to ask if I wanted to play chess with him''

''Nooo ..'' Hanna laughs and almost falls off the bed, making the other girls laugh even harder.

''Babe'' Maya turns to Emily, ''You remember the first time you came here?''

Emily smirks ''Yeah, when you were all over me in the lobby?''

Maya chuckles ''You should've seen his face, it was brilliant .. At least he's not stalking me anymore''

Hanna giggles ''I can imagine what it must've looked like ..'' She chuckles ''That poor guy .. Sorry Fernando, these lesbo's are already taken'' she laughs as Maya winks at her.

''Okay guys,'' the blonde says as she gets up and straightens her shirt a bit. ''I'm gonna leave you two lovebirds to finish yo business''

Emily blushes a bit and Maya smirks at the other girl standing up.

''You can join us if you want to'' she winks at Hanna, who laughs and pulls a horrified face.

''Still straight, but thanks for the offer'' She chuckles.

''Alright, alright I can respect that" Maya jokes, and she gives Hanna a quick hug.

Hanna grabs her stuff and hugs Emily when the girl stands up.

''Don't let her slip away this time ..'' the blonde whispers, and she feels Emily nod softly.

''Don't worry, I won't ..''

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? <strong>


End file.
